Healing Pattern, A Gift From A Warrior To A Flame
by GoldeneRose
Summary: Caius had a sister but she escaped the Volturi after she experienced something horrible. Everyone Victoria ever loved is dead, her family her coven and now her last lifeline is too. She falls in despair. Can a warrior reignite the once so beautiful flame and what's with the Volturi they won't let someone who knows their darkest secret go, will they? FEMSLASH
1. An extinguished flame

_This is my second fanfic and it will be about Victoria because, let's face it she's great. I love her fiery hair. I always picture that Victoria looks like Rachelle Lefevre in the movies. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, sadly. _

_Sorry for mistakes or bad grammar. My first language isn't English, unfortunately. I love English as a language – so I learnt it very fast at school. English is one of my favourite subjects. _

_This story plays in Eclipse and starts with the newborn army._

_Have fun with my story!_

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

_He took what was mine and I will avenge it. James I miss you. Everyone I knew is dead, gone, erased from earth. First I couldn't rescue my mother and sisters but now, you too. He was my mate even if he didn't treat me as such. No, I was not an equal I knew it. Nevertheless I will avenge him. He was the last one of my dear ones._

She hissed and bared her fangs. Her command was immediate. "ATTACK"

_After this war I will die and so be it. I broke the Volturi's rules and I don't give a damn. I have nothing to live for, _were her last coherent thoughts.

Her army attacked the Cullens on a meadow. Victoria observed if everything went well. Her instincts were screaming to run and she ran. Seconds later she came around.

_I will not flee. This is my last fight regardless of my gift. I will fight. I will kill her. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Loved one for a loved one._

A few seconds after the battle began wolves leapt from behind a huge boulder and attacked Victoria's so carefully resembled army. They attacked with no mercy, one after one her soldiers dropped like the flies they were.

_It doesn't matter, find the girl kill her and then yourself._

The delicious sweetness of Bella's blood stained the area, especially the trees. But Victoria wasn't easy to trick. She was over 450 years old, she knew every trick to conceal a scent in the wilderness.

Victoria was a nomad and lived like it. Her heart shattered to pieces the moment her families were destroyed. And now again her last piece that assembled something like family was ended because of a filthy human.

She was consumed fin her grief, she couldn't cope with it, her heart and mind demanded blood, demanded revenge.

Victoria was like a flame. Burning with passion but dying without oxygen. Her oxygen was long gone, the people she loved long dead.

Victoria hurried through the colourful green forest, jumped over boulders and avoided enemies. Vampires and wolves likewise. Her gift was helping her even if she didn't want to flee it still guided her to her goal and her goal was the blood of the young girl.

Her gift also told her that the Volturi were watching but wouldn't interfere. Edward Cullen protected Bella. The love between them was literally suffocating Victoria whenever she was somewhere hidden watching the couple.

_How is it that everyone but me gets to keep their families? Everything I love turns into dust. Not even something that was just abuse could hold. I obliterated every chance at a happy vampire life_, Victoria concluded while running.

Edward was fast she knew that but she was a fighter, she studied different styles even when she was still human she was talented in martial arts. The knights were always her favourites.

One sniff in the air and she found out which way Bella and Edward took. Newborns were easily distracted by Bella's sweet honey fragrance but for Victoria it was no problem to just tune it out.

James had hunted what smelled best to him but Victoria never did. Even if he commanded her to do it. She was older and he had no chance against her. Victoria only feasted from the ill, the dying and the human monsters. Of course she put up with James' abuse and humiliation but Victoria felt like she deserved it.

After all she couldn't save her beloved family and her precious sister. Victoria was empty there were no feeling except when he would let his anger out on her. There was paint, oh so sugary sweet pain.

Victoria ran in the forest. She and the wilderness were one. Her red hair was tousled because of the speed at which she ran. Leaves and little twigs gathered in her fiery mane that was tumbling down her back.

At happier times in her life she enjoyed the freedom of different forests all over earth but it was long over. Despair ruled Victoria now.

The wind changed directions and with it Victoria did it too. She sneaked into the area where she assumed the couple was.

Victoria let her instincts guide her, if she didn't think he wouldn't detect her. Finally she was just a few metres away and they didn't notice her.

Victoria decided she would challenge the Cullen one on one like old times and she leapt out behind the big boulder she was hiding.

**Unknown's POV**

**One day before the army attacks**

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up:"Yes, Tanya what can I do for you my old friend?"

Tanya replied:" You need to get to Forks, Washington and help the Cullens fight off a Newborn army.

Tanya, you know that I must not be seen by the Volturi. You know that if there's an army they will come. It's hell on earth if they recognize me.

I know but Irina denied her help and I can't go against her wishes and you are in my debt.

No Tanya, I can not

You can and you will, old friend.

Fine, Tanya but our debt is settled.

Yes it is, see you soon. I know you visit when you are in the area."

She snapped her phone shut and put it back in the pocket of her jeans. Angry she increased her supernatural speed and her clothes fluttered in the wind.

Despite what she felt she knew she couldn't stay angry long at Tanya. She was one of her oldest friends.

The warrior made her way to the quiet little town.

.

.

.

_Did you like it or not?_

_Reviews would be appreciated_


	2. Orange and Cinnamon

_Thank you for your review Br0ken-wishes. I was happy that someone did indeed review._

_I hope you all like the second chapter. The fight scene between Victoria and Edward isn't like the movie._

.

.

**Unknown's POV**

Her snow-white hair whipped in the wind. It flew in her beautiful blood red eyes and she angrily put it back in place behind her ears. The warrior was a few minutes away from Forks, Washington.

It took her a day to come here because she was in South America before Tanya called her. She had prepared her newest hideout, so her brother couldn't find her, all for nothing. But Tanya was one of her oldest friends and she could not deny her.

She had very few friends and they all possessed her loyalty till death. Tanya and she knew each other a half millennium after all. The warrior would be considered a sister of the Denali Coven if she chose to stay with them but she would no bring death knocking on their door just because she heard something she was not supposed to hear. – So the lonely warrior lived in the wind, as a true nomad.

She ran to the forest which was the most logical place for a war between vampires. The Volturi law was immediate if the humans even caught a glimpse of something supernatural.

The forest was a beautiful element of nature, trees were high and not cut down. She was in the rain forest in South America but what was going on there shocked her. The humans reduced the once so pure and lovely rainforest into a gold mine for their economy.

She had visited the rainforest 300 years back and it was not to describe. Every corner she turned and every path she took she found a new wonder of nature. Today most of them were reduced to a shadow of their former self, especially the animals but also the plants. Much like the warrior herself they were ruined by predators.

Humans hunted fauna and flora and vampires hunted their own relatives. The forest near Forks had its own allure to her. It wasn't anything new but the aura of the area was filled with the present of unnatural things.

First the warrior found paw prints too big to be the one of a wolf. "Oh, god no. I hate these mutts they stink like one of the locker rooms when I disguised myself as a high schooler.", she thought.

There were other signs for vampires as well, animal drinkers. They were sloppy while getting rid of the carcasses of their food.

_Tanya, you could have mentioned that on the phone,_ she complained.

The warrior heard sounds of a battle and she wasn't even close to the area. She sniffed the air to determine the right direction and took off in a speed that would beat every other vampire ever lived.

Some bushes stood at the edge of a clearing and she hid behind them to analyze the situation. Shape-shifters were fighting Newborns, but scattered all over the battlefield were animal drinking vampires as well.

_Maybe this is the extended family Tanya once mentioned, _mused the warrior.

She counted the number of yellow-eyed vampires in the warzone. Tanya said that they were seven. One was missing.

Her warrior mind had the impression that something didn't feel right about the battle. She knew the Volturi would come, they never were very far when there was a war. – So she scanned the woods with her eyes suspicious of everything near her.

A few metres before her were traces, no human or other vampire who was not attuned with nature would have noticed. But she did.

She inhaled quietly to follow the scent the leader left behind. Her instincts told her that it was the leader. The scent was different than everything else the woman ever encountered and it smelled pleasant, very pleasant to her.

Somehow her gut insisted that the leader was a woman. It smelled like oranges spiked with cinnamon. The warrior's venom rushed in her stone hard veins, even if no heart could be responsible for it and she smelled the air again. Now the venom coated her teeth and they ached in her gums.

The fragrance was a forbidden temptation to her. She could not doom someone's fate to come with her just because the scent was delicious. But the fragrance was like home to her, a home she never had.

One sniff more and continued to run, her speed bringing her forward at an incredible pace even for vampires.

**Victoria's POV**

Victoria and Edward fought like the true vampires they were, first with words then with actions.

He tried to grab her and she retorted with a shove so violent that he flew in a huge boulder. Victoria smirked as she saw the cracks building on his arms. Her gift would always give her the upper-hand because she didn't think, her bloodlust was mirrored in every move she made.

Her only goal was to bring her opponent suffering like he did to her. Victoria's vision was tinted with red. Edward leapt off the boulder at her but she did a cartwheel and he narrowly missed her.

Edward was fast for a vampire but his speed wasn't lethal, he was far too young to be a danger to Victoria. However he wasn't backing down and she enjoyed it. She wanted to draw out his incoming end.

Her crimson waves flew in the air when she ended the cartwheel. Bella, Edward's human squeaked when she saw that Victoria jumped behind Edward, hands at his throat. Edward underestimated her speed and it was his demise.

Her hands got tighter, three loud noises and he had cracks at his throat that almost reached his chin. It was a sound like two rocks rubbing together. Music to Victoria's ears, horror to Bella's.

But then something reached Victoria's nose, it smelled divine. Normally Victoria wasn't vulnerable for the smell of blood but it had been weeks before she fed and her fangs snapped in her mouth.

This one second of carelessness was all that Edward need and he pried her hands of his throat. She was too late to notice and suddenly he had her in a headlock!

He twisted, the cracks were building on her fair skin now. She tried to pry Edward's hand of her but it was no use.

_This is it my end, it was inevitable. Now finally piece for me, the bringer of despair. Mother, sisters I will meet you. Vampires have souls._

_._

_._

_Review if you want, please._


End file.
